These types of devices and methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,488, for example.
The known device has a microprocessor core with which a random number generator is associated in order to randomly manipulate the carrying out of cryptographic instructions on the microprocessor core. As a result, cryptographic attacks on the microprocessor core carrying out the cryptographic method are made more difficult. In particular, so-called differential power analysis (DPA) attacks are made more difficult as the result of obscuring the temporal relationship between a regular clock signal and the actual carrying out of the individual steps of the cryptographic method by the microprocessor core, using random numbers.
Disadvantages of the known system are the fact that a random number generator is required which is to be technically implemented only with a great level of effort, as well as a complex structure of the periphery of the microprocessor core, which influences the clock signal for the microprocessor as a function of the random numbers.